In general, exercise apparatuses refer to various means and apparatuses which are used by users to perform exercises, and most of the related-art exercise apparatuses are installed outdoors and indoors like chin-up bars, parallel bars, treadmills, or the like, and allow users to perform only one type of exercise through a single apparatus. Therefore, there is inconvenience that users should use various types of exercise apparatuses to perform different types of exercises as they desire.
To avoid such users' inconvenience, exercise apparatuses enabling users to perform various types of exercises through a single apparatus have been developed, and an example of these exercise apparatuses is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0774919 (hereinafter, referred to as a “cited invention”).
As shown in FIG. 1, the cited invention includes: a pair of rotatable frames which are rotatably inserted into a body 1; an oscillating linkage 2 which is shaft-supported in the body 1 and performs a seesaw operation; skipping handle parts 5 which are rotatably disposed at predetermined positions of the rotatable frames; a linkage mechanism which allows the oscillating linkage 2 to perform the seesaw operation by the rotation of the skipping handle parts 5; and a skipping foot plate 3 which is rotatably disposed on the upper portion of the body 1 and is rotated as one end of the oscillating linkage 2 hits the bottom surface thereof, and the cited invention enables users to perform skipping, rowing, and balancing simultaneously.
However, since the rotatable frames of the cited invention, which rotate forwards and backwards or rotate to the right and the left, have a long length, there are problems that the cited invention does not provide a sense of stability to users when they do the above-described exercises, and also, is not appropriate for users to perform a variety of different exercises to strengthen or maintain parts of their bodies they desire.